where home is
by dragon1red
Summary: where a man wakes up in a strange new world and tries to get back in his own world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written and I hope everyone in joys it**

**I do not own the MLP HASBRO owns it**

Chapter 1

Wishing star troubles

The year is 3000 during a shooting star show a man named Maxson was driving home from a party at a friend's house. When all of a sudden one of the stars fell from the ski and hit his car. The car shurves to the left then the right until it crashed into a tree. The next morning the police searched the car and the forest but they could not find anyone in the driver sit nor could the find him in the woods. He somehow mysteriously vanished.

When Maxson woke up he said "what happened uh." When he can to he looked around and he found himself in the middle of the forest. At first he did not know what to do but he claimed himself down and decided to slow down and find some water. After walking for what felt like hours he came across a stream where he quickly duked his head under the water at took a big drink. After pulling his head out he tried to put his hands in the water but when he moved his hands forward he looked down and saw hooves.

After seeing his hands turned around and then looked at the water to get a better look at himself. When he got a better look he saw that he had was a small horse with wings and had what looked like a sword in a shape of a lightning form. He sat down a calmly thought it through he was a Pegasus he shook his head and said in silence "great I am a fling pony ."

All of a sudden he hears a voice right behind him say "hey, what are you doing?" he turned around and saw a fling blue pony with a rainbow main.

**Well that's it I hope everyone in joyed the story I will post more later **

**Please leave comment down below and NO SPIKES **

**Again I do not own the MLP it is owned by HASBRO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does not **

**Chapter 2**

Maxson turned around and ask "who are you?" she looked at him in confusion and said "you don't know who I am the best flier in Equestria? I am Rainbow Dash." "But who are you?" she asked he replied "well my name is Maxson and I am lost do you know where we are?" she said "why don't you just fly? You do have wings don't you." "Well hey why are you here?" he asked to change the topic he could not tell her that he couldn't fly because he did not know how to fly. She goes on saying "I was looking for a fallen star that fell out of the ski last night." "Did you see where it went?" Maxson told her "I did see a shooting star last night coming at me and it put me in a loop." Rainbow Dash says "maybe that's why you don't know where you are and why you forgot that you could fly if because the star hit you." She goes on saying "don't were I am here to help but first let's get out of the ever free forest first."

**Well that's chapter 2 I hope all of you all in joyed please leave reviews and comments in the comment please and NO SPIKES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP Hasbro does **

Chapter 3

After getting out of the ever free forest Rainbow Dash decided to teach him how to fly again. After 30 min. he fell on my head, face, and his ass in that time. Heck there was a time when Maxson fell down on his face and when he picked up my head and he had a teeth full of grass. When he turned my head to so Rainbow Dash and when she saw it she fell on her back and laughing and so did Maxson.

After they got done laughing Maxson decided to give it one more try this time he looked at the ground focusing everything on his wings when he felt like the wind was ready to push him from the ground he pushed from his feet and he was hovering from the ground Rainbow Dash was watching him hover and stayed quit so he would not brake his concentration. Maxson kept on looking straight and rose higher and higher then he looked around to see how high he was when saw the top of the tree he got so excited he did a flip in the air until he saw the ground and then he realized it was the top of a sapling. But still Rainbow was still excited because he got off the grounds and landed without crashing.

It was starting to get later and Rainbow asked "do you now were you are going to sleep for the night?" Maxson replied "no I was planning on sleeping under the stairs." "So you are plaining to sleep outside under the stair with what exactly?" said Rainbow Dash "Well I don't have a sleeping bag if that is what you are asking." "But I think it will be fine." Rainbow look at him has if he was crazy so without saying a word Rainbow flew up to her house and came back but with a sleeping bag for him to use and she said "here you can use this until you get a place for yourself." Maxson thanked her and she flew off to her house for the night.

**Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you all in joyed it **

**Please leave your comments at the bottom and NO SPIKES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting twilight**

The next morning Rainbow Dash came to Maxson's tent and woke him up. She flow right to his tent and yelled "WAKE UP MAXSON!" she yelled in front of his face. He screamed jumped right out of bed and almost landed on Rainbow Dash. He looked at her with an evil look in his eye and asked her "why did you yell in my ear?" "Well I tried everything else but it did not work." She answering Maxson's question. Maxson looked around and saw some markers, a bucket of water, and somehow a blow horn.

After Maxson got up and washing the marker drawings on his face Rainbow Dash said "hey, I know some pony who might be able to bring back your memories!?" "Oh who?" Maxson asked "Twility!" she said happily "If any pony can help you it's her!" Maxson looked at her has she had gone crazy on him. Rainbow Dash saw his face rolled her eyes and said "come on lets go." After a good while they come to a town Rainbow Dash say's with a big grin on her face saying "welcome to ponyville!" there were pony's everywhere walking in and out of stores. After getting a good look around Rainbow Dash say's "come on this way." He turned his head toured her and started to follow. We come to giant tree with a door and windows on it Maxson almost laugh at the site of it but he kept it to himself.

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door and yelled "HEY TWLITE ARE YOU THERE!" The door opened and this purple pony with a horn on her head and a purple star on her back leg said "oh hey Rainbow Dash what's up? Did you find the shooting star the fell for the sky?" Rainbow replied with a heavy "no, but I found some pony who might have lost his memory because of it and I found him in the ever free forest." Twility turned her hear to him and asked "what's your name?" "My name is Maxson." He replied.

Rainbow Dash told Twility what happened. Then look at me and said "sorry but I don't know any memory spells sorry." Maxson said "It's ok but thanks anyway." As they were walking away a pink bouncing with her main looking like cotton candy yelling "RAINBOOOW DASSSHH!" after jumping all the way to them she stops in midair and gasped and ran off in the other direction. "Hehehe." Rainbow with a small laugh "looks like we're going to be having a party to night." She said. "Who was that?" he asked she replied "that was pinkie pie. Don't worry about her she gets excited when she sees some pony new and she troughs them a party and she gives the best party's in ponyville."

**Well that's the end of chapter 4 If you wondering about Twility not knowing**

**The memory spell the risen she does not know it is because **

**It be for she fought Discord**

**Remember I DO NOT OWN MLP HASBRO DOES **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey there everyone sorry I did post this sooner I had writers block but here you go chapter 5 in joy.**

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does **

After leaving Twilights house Rainbow said "Oh! I almost forgot something I'll be right back." Then she flew off Maxson walked around a bit when he came across to what looked like a farm, were he saw an orange pony running back and forth back kicking a bunch of trees and each time she did a bunch of apples fell out and into the buckets that were wanting at the bottom of the tree. When the orange pony looked up she saw him at the gate and said "howdy; what can I do you for?" Maxson look up at her and said "I am new in town and I just saw all your apple trees the look great." The orange pony said "well come to ponyville my name is Applejack and this is Sweat Apple Across and what's your name sugar cube." "My name is Maxson and it is nice to meet you Applejack." Replied Maxson.

Rainbow Dash comes flying in with a "Hey Applejack! Hey Maxson what's up?" AJ asking "how you do know him Rainbow?" "Oh yah I found him when I went looking for that fallen star." Said Rainbow Dash. "But enough of this. Come on I got something to show." Rainbow said while looking at Maxson.

Applejack and Maxson followed Rainbow Dash to where Mason camped that very first night he arrived and found a wooden house. Rainbow looked at Maxson and said "welcome to your new home Maxson this house is for you." Then all of a sudden the door flies open and Pinkie Pie's head pops out saying "are you going to stand out and look at it or are you going to come in and join the party!?" All three went inside, the talked, laugh, and even dance. "I hope this never ends" Maxson thought to himself.

**Well there you are chapter 5 I hope everyone in joyed. Please remember I am new to writing a new story and I will try to make my chapters longer.**

**Please leave your comments and reviews down below and no SPIKES.**

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter I had lots of homework**

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does**

**Chapter 6**

**You Encounter what!? Pt1**

The very next morning Maxson woke up and walks outside looks out at the Everfree Forest and thought to himself "maybe I can find a clue on how I can get back home." Maxson decided to go to the Everfree Forest to investigate. As he walks towards the forest a little purple dragon see's Maxson go into the woods. After entering the woods Maxson hears a crying further ahead and decide to check it out. He runs toward the sound to see where it's coming from after running for a few minutes he sees a big blue bear with a white star in the middle of his for head. After finding the blue bear Maxson start to hear a rustling right behind him so he spins around to get ready for whatever comes out. The rustling starts to get louder and louder and pops out is little purple dragon.

"Oh hey Spike are you ok?" asked Maxson "ya I am fine." Replied Spike. Spike gets up and looks up and says "oww MY GOSH is that an Ursa minor!" Maxson looks back at the giant blue bear and says "so you are a ursa minor hmm." Maxson starts to look around to see what is making the minor cry and as he looks Spike could not help himself but to watch in ah just to see somepony helping a ursa. After a few minutes Maxson found the problem. "His foot is catch between to trees" Sayed Maxson Spike says "I will go get some help." As Spike runs off to get some help Maxson flies over to see if he can left up the tree off the Minors foot. He fly's between the two trees and starts flapping as hard as he can and as he was doing that he thought to himself "If only somepony could help me this would be done by now." But as hard as he was flapping it barely moved but never gave up and keep flapping trying to get that tree off his foot.

Maxson gave a quick glance over and saw that the cub could move his leg and yelled "move your foot quick I can't hold much longer!" the cub quickly moved his leg. After Maxson saw that the cub's foot was not there anymore he dropped the tree and past out and starts to fall head first to the ground.

**What to now if he makes it or not will you're going to have to what for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long to make this chapter it was crazy and there are the holidays sigh so much fun but enough about me let's get to the chapter **

**CHAPTER 7**

**YOU IN COUNTRED WHAT!?**

As Maxson was falling to the ground head first. The little Ursa Minor spun around to see the little pony who help him get free starting to fall to the ground and need help himself. So the Ursa Minor rushed right under him flipped on his back so the pony could land on his stomach. As the little cub slowly got up to he would not hurt to pony he cotch and gently put his new friend down as the cub was getting up he left a claw and one of his fangs.

As the Ursa Minor was leaving the group that spike went to go get finally arrived and found Maxson on the ground pass out with a tooth and a claw close to him.

The next day Maxson starts to wake up. "Well good morning sleepy head." In a soft genital voice he looked around to see that he was in his house and then looked to his right to see Fluttershy right next to him. After see her right next to him. He jumped up and right out of bed and fell to the floor on his back. "Oh my, are you alright?" she asked and before he could answer her the door to his room opens with every other pony coming in. "What the heak happened out there?" asked twilight. Maxson got up and looked a Fluttershy and said "I'm fine thank you." then begun to explain what happened but he didn't tell them why he went out there to begin with and he tried to avoid the any question on the topic.

Maxson decided to go to town and when he got there he got an uneasy feeling. When he go to SugerCube Corner strawberry milkshake and a venally cupcake with a rainbow frosting. After getting his order and finding a table. Maxson finally hears a voice "so, what really happened out there?" somepony asked Maxson looked around to find three little fillies right behind him. "Have a set and what do you mean?" he asked "out in the Everfree forest did you really fight a ursa major?" after hearing that the entire room went quit and it didn't take long for Maxson to hear or to see that all eyes were on him. Maxson looked back at the little fillies and said "are you sure you want to no it's not as exciting as the rumors make it!?" all three at the same time said "YES!" "ok" he replied and with that he started to tell the three little fillies want really happened and with that they found out it was not a major but a minor and no fighting was in evolved. When Maxson got done explaining to everypony they all started to treat him normally again.

**Well that's the end of the chapter I hope everyone/everypony like it please leave comments and reviews down below **


	8. Chapter 8

**It been a while since I post a chapter and I am sorry about that I had writers block and boy its lingering chapter 9 might be a challenge to write please be patience with me like you all have been and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Maxson went to Twilight's to ask if she knew were a blacksmith was at. "Hmm, let me see." She say's and after looking through what seemed to be a thousands of scrolls finally founds the map. After Twilight looked at it she points out to a spot on the map and say's "over here is a small town you should find some pony to help you." Maxson repelled "thank you and can I have a copy of the map please it's so I don't get lost." "Sure" she repelled and with that he flew to his house to start packing for the long trip a head.

The next morning he grabbed his stuff and grabbed the tooth and claw he ran right out the door and flew right to the train station where he found rainbow dash whiting for him. "Hey" she yelled "down here." He started to lower himself to her saying "hey what's up?" "Nothing much just heard you are leaving pony Ville." She said with a little disappointment in her voice. "Ya but not for long I am just going to turn the tooth and claw I got for the minor into a sword. I like sword so I thought turning this into one would make it cooler." Maxson replied Rainbow turn to look at the tooth and claw and tried to picture them as a sword and then said "Ya they would defiantly look cool but not as cool as me though."

After she said that they both hear "ALL ABORD" Maxson said as he was going on the train "see you when I get back and I hope you tell me everything when I get back ok." "Ya you too" she yelled back at him. Then the train left the station to Canterlot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Finding the Blacksmith

After getting off the train Maxson started to get hungry so he went to find a place to eat. He saw a donut and stop there to get a bite to eat. He order a chocolate donut and a glass of milk. While waiting for is food he asked the waitress to look at the map and asked "How can I get there?" the waitress said "oh that's right behind the castle." "Thank you for your help." Replied Maxson then he paid for his food and left the building after eating his donut. Maxson went to the castle to see if he can go around or if he the guards will let him throw. He just rolled his eyes and let out a little quite laugh. "Yah right what guard would let a stranger in or on the castle grounds ha." But he went anyway to see if he could go around it anyway "there's got to be some way to get around if not I might just have to ask if I can go throw."

After look around and seeing the place there was no way around it. So Maxson decided to ask a guard for help hoping that one would help him out. Once he got to the gate bot Guards put their spires in front of him and said "NO ONE IS ALLOWED on the primacies without permission!" After that Maxson tried to explain he needed to do but both guards would not hear it a few minutes of arguing with the guards a guard that was white wearing purple armor was passing by when he heard the camion "Hey what's going on here?" he asked "will sir ..." "this guards a no brains what so every I am trying to ask nicely if I can just get throw the palace to get to the mountains behind the castle I am trying to get to the town behind the castle and this morons wont lesion." Maxson cutting off the guard "Will do you have proof they is a town behind the castle?" ask the guard Maxson dug into his bag and pulled out his map that he got from twilight and showed the guard "hmm it does look like it is right behind the castle, and that's all you want to do is to get throw?" asked the guard "yes" said Maxson "wouldn't it be easier just to take a train there instead of going throw the castle?" "It would but what I was told by one of the conductors is that there is to train station build there." Said Maxson

"Hmm you there go see if what he is saying is true or not." Said from the guard in purple armor. It didn't take long for one of the guards to come back and told the guard in purple armor what he was told "hmm ok thank you." Then he turned to Maxson saying "ok your story checks out you may go throw sorry for the delay." "Its ok next please get news of stuff like this you never know what or who will need to get throw for some reason." Said Maxson to the two guards at the gate.

As Maxson was getting ready to fly throw he thanked the purple guard and flew off to the mountains.

**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter this on was a really default one and to let you know the guard in purple armor is Shining Armor it's just that they didn't bother asking each other but they will meet again soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry on this one, it took me a bit longer than the others.**

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does.**

Chapter 10

Maxson's sword

Flying off from the castle grounds Maxson flew straight through the mountain peaks trying to get to the town on the other side. Flying through the mountain tops was covered in snow which made it quite chilly flying through it. After a few hours Maxson stop to take a breather and looked up to see that the sun was starting to set. Maxson looked around and found a cave to take shelter in. Once inside the cave he started a fire and put some corn around the fire to cook them. As the corn was getting cook Maxson decided to look around to see what the cave looked like, even though he was not expecting much, but when he looked at caught him off guard. There were designs and what looked like old writing that didn't make since to him nor could he make it out, he was able to put the cave drawings in the back of his mind thanks to his growling stomach. As he was eating he looked outside saw was a snow storm was going to start up at any minute so Maxson went in deeper into the cave a got himself ready for the storm.

The next morning as Maxson was packing he took one last look around and then took off and hovered over the area to remember where it is after a good long look Maxson place down to boulders next to the edges of the cave mouth so he could find it later, once done Maxson took off. Flying 'that felt like hours without end he finally made it to his destination. Once landed he took the chance to take a look and to find the pony that he wanted to make his sword. After looking throw town shop to shop Maxson comes across this old looking store. When he went in he looked around a saw swords, daggers, and every other weapon out there he pick up a sword and gave it a copal go swings it was strange it was heavy but at the same time it felt natural to him and ask "where is the pony how made this swords?"

A pony came walking in he was a brown but muscular pony with a black main comes up to maxson saying "yes how my I help you?" "First my name is Maxson and I would like you to make me a sword out of this material." Maxson requested pulling out both tooth and claw he went on explaining to him what they are and how he got them. "Hmm I see so you want me to make you a sword haha and here I thought you had a problem with the sword you were massing with earlier." Said the blacksmith "what's your name sir?" asked Maxson "oh my name is Big Matt, but most people call me Matt for short." Matt replied.

Matt got started on Maxson's sword and as Matt did that Maxson use the wooden sword that Matt gave him to use for practice. After a week or two Matt was nearly finished with Maxson's sword was five strange thugs come walking at was starting trouble him. Matt went to face them Maxson whited in the back to see if Matt was going to need his help or not. In the shop where five strange ponies and they did not look like they were here to buy "so how about that deal I offered you earlier would you like our protection I would hate to see something happened to your sop?" said one of them wearing a dark pair of shades after he said that the biggest pony took his hove and smashed a table. "I sided once I don't think I should repeat my self-hell no now get out before I teach you defenseless I really am." Matt replied and as he was saying that he got his big hammer and got ready for a fight. "Hey Matt do you need help?" said some pony they all turned around to see two of the ponies start to fall and see a shadowy figure at the door. "Sure" said Matt the big pony got in raged a try to hit the shadowed figure, but missed and punched a hole in the wall. The pony with the shades look at his friend and got out of the shop as fast as they could to try to get out of the way. Matt saw him and saw that it was Maxson with the wooden sword and grinned ear to ear and said "ready." "Hell yah." Replied Maxson with that they both charged the big guy and knocked him on his rear-end.

Three weeks as gone by sheens then and Matt is starting to but on the finishing touches on Maxson sword "Matt Matt we have trouble coming our way!" some pony yelled as he was running toured his shop "what's is it?" he asked as they both went out to see what was going on. They saw what looked like a group of ponies on their way to bring trouble, Matt went back you get Maxson's new sword and Sayed "here you go your new sword I finished it not too long a go." It was a nice short sword with three large stars in the middle and several small stars on the edges of the blade. Maxson took it and it was heavy but it felt just right as if it was made just for him he liked it and then put it under his right wing and said "thanks I like it now let's go take care of the problem."

The church bells started to ring Maxson and Matt both got their weapons and went to face the thugs' boss. Upon arrival Matt said "what is it that you?" As if he knew him. "I heard you gave my boys a hard time your shop?" He replied Matt replied with a snap in his voice saying "only reason I gave them a hard time is because they racking my shop and I should don't you MIKE." "Will don't get mad I just wanted to know what you have been I have much respect for you Big Matt, but you friend on the other hand he knocked out two of my men he must pay." Mike explained. Maxson walked up saying "answer for what helping out a friend it that your man caused problems for. For boss you really need to get a better leech on your so-called boys." After hearing that Mike got really upset saying "enough of these words I'm ready to punch your face in." After that Mike rolled out his larges machete and stare down Maxson. Maxson did the same thing the point sword out instead. They both staring each other down eye to eye both Mike and Maxson start charging at each other for pace and met up in the middle.

**And that's the end of chapter 10 this is the longish after I've written boy was this with a hard one on you shadow to a good friend of mine big Mike is a friend the minds of OC and I want to add a man because he was one who's been make me fold it more Constable in the broader community and I want to give a big shout out a thank you.**

**I want to remind people that I do not own a MLP Hashimoto's and please leave a reply in the comments and please no spikes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals it will be a while before I post the next chapter do to exams this week sorry about that but enjoy **

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does **

Chapter 11

Mike and Maxson start charging each other maxson flying in low and fast mike running in with their blades in their mouth. As they get closer and closer to each other they bring their swords back at getting ready to swing them. Both put their lives down to the ground assuming his first they could get each other. The two swords clashing at a at the same time fill the air, and with it a sword flew through the air and landed on the ground next to Matt's feet. Matt quickly looked up away from the sword to see what happened just to find out that Maxson had Mike at sword point.

At knowing what just happened that just stood there and watched alongside every other pony. Next to the sword and put it away, and walked away. "Why are you going to finish me off, I could stab you right in the back you know!?" Yelled Mike Maxson look back at him and said "you are the only other party who is not afraid to pick up a sword and fight me one-on-one dual for that I want you to get stronger and find me again someday, but till then I want and you leave and never bugging this town again." He walked back to big Matt and said it see you next time man. After they said their goodbyes Maxson off street the ponyville as Maxson was flying off one of the pony feel to them. "Hey our train station will be finish in one month please tell every other pony the about us." Maxson looked back and nodded and flew straight to ponyville.

Maxson started to fly back to pony in as he was fine to the mountains he decided to stop by the cave again, he found it he started to look around more even with all the setting he did to learn more about pony language but these have meant anything he's ever read the fort as if it's been there longer than that. If started to walk out but the cables always be on his mind. He walked out the cave me with any flew up in the air for bit and hovered looking at the cave entrance "this could change at any moment I will be over find." He said to himself so he found some boulders and couple trees and made a door for with them. Course was really great door but it was away from the find it, and that he flew back. He started to get back to the castle and canter lot going to the back course his favorite guard was looking for him and anyone of landing saying "hey what's up?" the purple guard answered with "nothing much to start looking for overuse he brought come this way." Maxson answer saying "oh really, just like you know when the ponies bacteria will send error a train station was going to be done in one month in my legs and some guys on here to help them out it would've made a lot easier on us." The purple guard commented on that saying "I'll do that it would save us time in trouble." Course to guard helped explore Maxson off and started to talk to each other more words on each other stories of what happened as their target and they were walking only to the station in the purple guard said "I'll see if I can send some people down there to help guard town the way make it sound like these guys may come back I'll see what I can do." Maxson answered "thank you but I don't know to fully come back because of the dual, but you never could be sure." Finally back in ponyville and walking off the train station. Finally getting back in the town he stretched his wings his legs and said to himself "boy am I tired I can't wait to go home and sleep in my bed." He looked up in the sky to see somepony falling out of the sky, and crashed at his feet. When he went to go look he saw.

**Well that's all for this chapter I hope you all in joy it. **

**Please leave any comments and reviews down below.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals I got down with the next two chapters after this one I hope you all enjoy them.**

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does.**

**Chapter 10**

Once maxson got off the train and arrived in ponyville, he looked up and saw something fall from the sky. After getting a better look he saw that it was a pony he flew straight to her to intercept. Tremendously Maxson Carter and try to put her down gently of accidentally crashing into the ground below. Once the crater he looked up and he saw some teenage Dragon mad and look like he was looking for somepony.

After Maxson saw him he saw his two friends while is big and brown and look like he loved overeat he was a brown Dragon with a tale of a club and the other one was a skinny purple for who look like a scarecrow. They were burning down everything they saw and scaring every pony. Messengers right after the Brown one biting his tail the service been having him around (like Mario with Bowser) and through into the purple Dragon where they questioned the three trees and hit a rock behind him knock them both out. "Garble I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Cried out Spike "oh no you trade-offs spike I want to make you…" Garble was interrupted looking back to see Maxson biting his tail and before he knew it he was thrown back. The other two signed to get out of the rock looked forward this year and we're flying backwards straight at them knocking at home back into the rock breaking it. All three got up and flew up and met Maxson in the air Garble yelled "GET HIM!" All four flew straight up and stared each other down. Maxson surrounded by all three the plant on a farm of the purple one behind him and in the right one on his right, seen at the front one was getting ready to charge and a quick glance behind them so the performance rate due to same people flew straight at the same time Maxson dodges by flying straight up and they both clash into each other back and them out again and let them fall to the ground. The red one flew straight at Maxson, and her high his claws close to his face but had his frozen his stomach flipped him a kicked him straight back down to the ground.

Allow for a kind from the sky. Maxson looked up to see an adult size Dragon flying down seeing the three team in age dragons team beaten and lie on the ground. Maxson looked at him and yelled "I did it no other pony just me if you don't leave I'll do the same to you." The adult trailer looked at him with anger in his eyes right so loud that it sent all the Pegasus's flying back.

**Okay guys that was chapter 12, 13, and 14 are on the way. I'll be enjoy those as you did this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls' brony and pony I'll be enjoy this chapter 14s on the way hope guys can't wait. **

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 13**

After the Dragon rawred Maxson went telling backwards and hit the ground he quickly got out up and flew straight at the Dragon. He stopped and the Dragon and Maxson and stare each other off and range start to fall along with thunder and lightning Maxson reaching for a sword. Holding it in his mouth lightning clasped them and they charged at each other sword to claw, back leg to tail, flying back and forth clashing each time they get to each other. Tacking in appointing each other's attacks all while flying.

Maxson flying in and somehow get any to deal a great on him after turning around the Dragon X and stare at H other again but this time both exhausted no other pony or Dragon try to stop it all they could do was watch even a three and the crater looking up wide-eyed and in aww. Maxson and the Dragon prepared for what looked like a final charge Maxson gripping tighter on a sword, the Dragon sharpening his claws and his teeth. Charge Maxson flies in at full speed followed by the red Dragon, flying FSC can Maxson makes his body look like a speaker to try to play his sword in deeper in the Dragon aiming for his heart but the Dragon got his wings and Maxson turned his body around the back kick this the hilt to make sword going deeper. No other pony or Dragon sought due to a large flash blocking their view created by the lightning what they saw was too light being thrown from either side and crashing hard to the ground.

Every pony and Dragon gathered around each crater in one the see red Dragon and see in this board buried deep in his chest where the heart is and in his claws look like dark blue feathers after Rainbow saw was in the claws and rushed to see the other creator. In the crater she so Maxson beaten and to hold were his wings would be. "Where's his wings" Rainbow asked Derby and Trixie went in where the Dragon crater was and pulled out of the claws the wings that he was missing Derby yelling "we found them!"

"Okay rainbow visiting hours are over to see him tomorrow." Said the doctor "okay see you later Maxson numbering my favorite book to read to you." Said Rainbow dash, "how long has she been coming here?" Asked the nurse "three weeks." He answered both looking at Maxson who is lying in bed with tons of equipment keeping them alive.

**That's chapter 13 I hope you all enjoyed it said there's some epic miss into it and a little more I wonder will Maxson get his wings back who knows (evil laugh). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is chapter 14 I hope you all enjoy this.**

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 14**

One night Maxson finally wakes up and looks around to see he's in the hospital looks behind the see that his wings were gone. Send oppressed he looked out the window to see the Dragon in the middle of the field "why did the Dragon still there why?" He asked quietly one more good hard look he sees the Dragon still has his wings. Sterling to get up makes his way toward the dragon's corpse sees as sword is still buried in his chest, pulls it out climbs on top of its back and cut off the dragons wings, seeing that his wings were still in his claws he moves to the closet opened and puts his wings on top of the dragons wings that he cut off. The next morning rainbow and the doctor went to see Maxson "good morning Max aahhh!" The doctor screamed Rainbow comments "his wings come from?" Some random pony "what's going on in there?"

Doctor replies "no Your Highness please don't come in here." Three ponies walking in gasp and aww. Maxson looks at all of them and says "I lost my wings and the only thing I want is my wings back. There is nothing else in this world I want more than my wings back I cut off the dragons wings if you need to use certain things replacement parts for my weeks come back and use his I want anything else but my wings back please."

Princess Celestia and Luna both look around on the floor next Maxson was the large Dragon points on the right and on the left was the dark blue wings that were missing off of Maxson back. Maxson gets out of bed and they saw no wings they saw no wings for stubs and nothing else. Twilight looks at Celestia and asked "can't we at least try?" Celestia replies "the long and painful are you…" "Yes." He replies not even giving it a second thought nor letting her to finish hers.

Twilight, Luna, and Celestia all looked at each other and said "we'll give it a shot." Doctor says "I'll help you, nurse line plots and buckets this is going to be a while." Nurse pony replies "yes sir right away."

Four nurse ponies got right next to each unicorn and got ready for the operation. They all looked at each other shook their heads at the same time all for you to course in their magic set Maxson. Sweat and the sound of pain from the unicorns was so loud that it almost echoed through the halls, but none so letter that Maxson hearing him yell in pain and agony Celestia started to weaken when Maxson yelled "DON'T YOU DARE STOP I DON'T CARE CONTINUE PLEASE!" Celestia tries to convince him, but Maxson's mind was made up. What felt like weeks was only hours but it was finally done Maxson had a different every point shocked on how you.

"What did it work?" Maxson asked every pony with a shocked look on their face shook their heads yes. "Then what is it?" He asked then rainbow dash brought Maxson a mirror so that he looked like a different pony. He so that he has jerk green eye sheet as like a dragon eye, is pelt a dark blue green, and his wings were Dragon looking but pony size. When he left the hospital every pony was shocked and scared but after a month or two the other pony started to get used to Maxson's new look with the help rainbow and all the others especially thanks to pinky pie party ever pony got used to it.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 14 thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed it**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry rather been on hiatus for a while and I with school and the family member died to go so had to work with all that but I back.**

**In his chapter 15, I do not own MLP Hasbro does**

**Chapter 15**

During the party Maxson talked to rarity and asked "can you please make me a better scabbard for my sword?" She replied "something dolling I never made a scabbard before that I give it a try. Can I get a look at the sort might help me with the design." Maxson grabbed the hilt of his sword and resides whiten with every other pony who saw sword. The sword was a midnight purple with three large stores in the middle and tiny small stars on the edge of the blade to sat fire rubies on the guard and no one green emerald was on the hilt.

The next day Maxson went to rarities. "Hey rarity are you in?" "I'm in here darling give me moment I'm just finishing up." she replied she comes out scabbard like no one. Rarity goes on say "I had to do a lot of research and took a long time never really worked with other a lot nor did I ever make a scabbard before but here it is finally done." She shows us It had three large diamonds in the middle and what look like going in and out between the diamonds and red rubies on the edges. "It looks great when you give it a try." He replied he took it in the sword went right into the skin fit like a glove. He took the sword and tucked it under his right wing straps went around the neck and the back so one falloff strips went Maxson pelt quite nicely and you are in a way to where he be able to move it fly not get away. Once a scabbard was on, see the sword and paid rarity they went flying so he could get used to this scabbard on his side. It was late in the afternoon when he got used to it and have it on into rainbow dash. "Hey rainbow, what's up?" He asked "ho-ho much what's up with you." She said "nothing much I just came from rarities seemingly scabbard what you think?" He asked she looks at it and then leans in for a better look and says "it is nice scabbard but I'll never be more awesome then me." She says with a grin on her face. Rainbow and Maxson spoke for a while before she flew off to help some pony else.

Later that night here stranger familiar sound, and flew straight towards it. It was a nightclub so I went he was a great DJ at the tables set the bar ordered a drink and talk to the bartender. "So who is that at all but the turning tables?" Maxson asked "oh the DJ that's vinyl she's the best DJ we ever had and ponyville." The bartender told him "she is really good I'll give her that." he replied and partied all night.

**There you have it chapter 15 chapter 16 still works I promise you this will come up sooner than later. I hope all y'all enjoyed it please leave your comments and reviews down below please of spikes please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
